Plan 1 take over (rise of the muses)
by 6crazygirls
Summary: This is about Amisi's point of view from the rise of the muse s the other views are from the same point


**Hi! This is Hayths POV of Rise of the Muses. They can be read in any order so check out the other on our profile. Read and Review please**

Dear Hybrid,

I am Hayth, Daughter of Pluto, granddaughter of Athena, blood of the titans and Tutankhamen. Let me put it simply: You should be dead. So should I. I am 87% god. If you found this so are you. Join me and fight for our right to live. I would say good luck but there isn't any.

- Hayth

* * *

Honestly, the day it all started was normal for a Hybrid. I had just shadow traveled back from a long night at the 21st nome teaching Sadie how to use a sword. I mean honestly, what if she was trapped somewhere without her staff? Magic can't you everywhere, you know… Sorry ADHD talking. Anyway, I was exhausted but I promised that I would spar with Bex, Daughter of Percy and Annabeth. No powers, no holds barred. Shadow travel really makes you sleepy, you know. As my brother once said: " With great power… comes great need to take a nap." Anyway, I headed down to the arena wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I drew my sword and with in minutes Bex was pinned. She seemed really out of it this morning. I had to know what was going on. " Okay what's up? I've never beaten you in a fight. What's wrong," She popped her head up and blinked.

"Nothing much...it's just that I haven't seen my sister since this morning and I don't know where she is." Bex said simply. Hmm, where is Bianca? Well, I didn't want to make Bex nervous. She starts shaking and then she starts to cry… scary. I don't do well with feelings…. getting attached to someone.. that can be dangerous.

" Come on, I am sure she's fine. Besides, she can take care of herself." I found myself saying.

" Ok, I'm trusting you" Bex said. Bad idea Bex, bad idea. Two girls walked up, new campers I suppose.. except one of them was wearing one of those mask things…. maybe Apollo kids? Bex slashed out with her knife . What is going on? Who is Bex talking to? Those girls?

"What do you want?" Bex said. Then she fainted. I was certain this was the girls doing, as they were laughing at her. I knew I had to do something, so I stepped up and grabbed the mask and ripped it off. I gasped. I knew her. She's Egyptian.

"Vi?" asked Travis. That sounded familiar. Then the girls looked at him in shock and ran. I carried Bex to the infirmary, she was my main priority. If someone was after Bianca, they may be after her too.

* * *

After 23 hours, 53 minutes, and 37 seconds of waiting for Bex to wake up she finally blinked at me. " Are you okay?" I asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Bex questioned.

" Well, we were sparring and you were really unfocused. After I beat you these 2 girls-"

" Wait, you beat me? Wow!" She said surprised. I pretended not to be offended.

"Anyways, these 2 girls crossed into our property, I thought they were new demigods because I did not recognize them, but they did not have a guide. They walked over to you and you did not move-"

"That's because it was dark and I could not see anything. Didn't you see it go dark?"

"Nothing went dark, Bex. Anyway then you slashed out and they just backed up laughing. Then they disappeared, and you fainted. And here we are now a day later." I finished

" I was out for a day!" She screamed " we have to go find them."

" Oh no, you have to tell me what they did to you."

" The voice said come to the Muses' if you ever want to see you sister alive again." She said bitterly. Wait, No not Bianca. NO!

We have to find her now! Bex had the same idea and grabbed me pulling me out to find them.

* * *

We hid in the shadows behind the Muse girls while they were talking about their plans. Thank you powers! Honestly, my Dad rocks!

"I know," Voice 1 said, "But she still is our enemy. That's a problem."

"It's not _her _problem, you idiots!" Bex growled. Way to blow our cover, whirled around. In a flash, that girl was being held down by Bex , who had her hand on the girls mouth.

"What do I not know? Where is my sister?" Bex asked.

"You don't want to know," Comedy Mask said calmly. "Yes, I do!" She screamed. I drew back. She was starting to freak me out.

"Fine...your sister is...working with us." Bex let go. I stepped up to Comedy and held her at sword point. Wait, what!

"Hang on,"I said , "I remember where I saw you! You're that girl from the Brooklyn House! You abandoned your post, to join the rebellion!"I was sure I had got it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said nervously .

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled. I put the slip in her pocket.

"I said, let's go!" Bex said. And with that, we disappeared into the shadows.

Vi was sure to come. It was written in blood.

I got there way early and leaned against a tree, trying to look threatening, which, of course, I was.

"Yo! Why are leaning on a tree all dramatic like?!" She screamed. I turned around. "Oh, you actually showed up. Good," I said.

"Yeah...well...it didn't sound like you were giving me any choice." She exclaimed. "Why did you want to talk to me anyway Hayth? Why aren't you fighting me?"

"I've been wanting to talking to you for awhile," I said said, "To ask you some questions. How do you know so much about the camp? And about Brooklyn House?"

"Really? That's why you wanted to talk to me?" She said.

"Yep."

"Fine, remember that girl Samantha LaNave who stayed in the Hermes cabin for a year then disappeared? That was me wearing my mask. Well, Samantha LaNave didn't disappear, she ran away to Brooklyn house and became Violet Carros. Then Liesel showed up to my room and told me to join the rebellion. It seemed like a good gig, so I joined."

"Is it as great as Liesel said it would be?" I questioned. Hey, I was curious!

"To be honest," She replied quietly. I strained my ears. "Not really. I...I miss Camp Half-Blood. I miss playing pranks with the Hermes cabin as Samantha LaNave. I liked hanging out with the Stolls."

"So why did you leave?" I asked. I really needed to know.

"Because I had to protect the camp. There was going to be a fight with the Egyptians, and was going to stop it. So I left."

"Okay, one last question: if everyone at camp knew you as Samantha LaNave then how did Travis know it was you when I took off your mask?"

"Oh, that," She said, "Well...I sorta told both the Stoll brothers." Was she crazy? Their mouths were as big as Tartarus! She started to leave. I stopped her.

"I don't fight for the Olympians you know. I'm fighting for people like you and me." Hopefully she knows what I mean.

"Like me?"She asked.

You're a hybrid aren't you?" I said. What if I was wrong about her? Would she tell?

"Yes."

"See, I'm fighting for you." Ha! take that Muses! Hayth=1 Muses= 0! I turned around a headed into Camp smiling knowing I had just gained another to help me. Us. The hybrids. The illegals.


End file.
